Charlie's Police Cruiser
by twilightlullaby
Summary: It's been five years since Bella was changed into a vampire & she & Edward are visiting Charlie for the winter holidays. Boy, do they both have sexual frustrations. [RATED M FOR: cussing & lemon.][[ONE SHOT]]


**Charlie's Police Cruiser**

_I dedicate this to one of my very best friends- Natasha._

_You have inspired me to write this & I know how all of our inside jokes somehow end up with the sexual frustrations of Edward & Bella. _

_Thanks for giving me a good plot to start off with & letting me write it out in words for you!_

_I hope this ONE pleases you!!!_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. That also means any characters that are used in this story.

**IMPORTANT:** This FanFiction takes place five years after Bella has been changed into a vampire. She is now able to have some self control around other humans & agreed to go visit Charlie for winter vacation/ Holidays. This is the first time she's been back to Forks since the change.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**B.P.O.V.  
**

UGH! I've only been back to Forks for three days, well a little more then that- 89 hours, 47 minutes and 12 seconds- and I already understand why I hated this place so much when I did live here. It's not the rain that has me down though; it's the stupid slowness of life. I never thought three days could feel like the whole five years I've been gone. "Thanks for cooking dinner tonight Bella, it's delicious! I've sure missed you're cooking." Charlie tells me as he's taking the dishes from the table to the sink. Once my dad is turned around I look at Edward- who has a smug smile on his lips- "No problem dad." I sigh. "Yes, Bella, it was very delicious." Edward's smile has now taken over his face. I kicked Edward in the shin under the table. He stifled a laugh. Only if Charlie knew Edward and I weren't really eating.

Edward stood then and grabbed the rest of the dishes from the table to bring them over to the sink. God, he's such a suck up- trying to impress my dad by being a 'gentleman.' HA! Gentleman my ass…Charlie and Edward finished washing the dishes while I just sat there, starring at the kitchen table trying to memorize the pattern in the grain of wood. At least they have bonded and Charlie finally started to accept Edward after I married him.

"So," Charlie began "The Blacks are having a pretty big Christmas Eve dinner party tomorrow and I was wondering if you and Edward would like to go?" He said this as he crossed his arms. Edward and I knew full well we weren't allowed on La Push grounds. I quickly thought of a lie and a pretty good one I must say so myself. "Oh, I'm sorry dad. We won't be able to make it." I put a fake sad face on. "I promise Angela Webber that Edward and I would stop at her house for dinner. We haven't talked in so long." I sighed "I miss her so much." Wow, I am getting good at lying.

"Oh." Was all Charlie could reply and by the look of his face, I actually felt bad now. I quickly made a promise- "How about tomorrow Edward and I go shopping and I will make a nice Christmas dinner?" He smiled then. "Sounds like a fair deal- Oh yeah! Billy and I are going to go fishing tomorrow morning like we do every Christmas Eve. Maybe we'll catch something and you could cook that too?" He said smiling his crinkly smile. "Sure." I said with more enthusiasm then necessary. Charlie walked to the living room then and turned on the T.V. Edward faced me and smiled his smug smile again. I just glared at him. I stood up and walked over to him. "God, I just love it when you hate me." He smiled big now grabbing my waist and kissing me. His touch never seemed to make my skin burn and my head still spun whenever he kissed me.

It wasn't easy being mad at Edward. I pushed him off me lightly but he refused until I pushed with more then necessary force. "Now you want me." I huff at him. "I think I'm '_tiered_' so I'm going to go to '_bed_'." I said while walking into the living room faking a yawn for my dad's sake. "Night dad, I'm whipped out." I fake another yawn. "Night Bella, Edward…Sleep good." He didn't even look up from the screen while saying this- wow, nothing has changed. I deliberately lug my way upstairs very slowly, silently laughing to myself that Edward is behind me- probably mad at the unusual pace.

I walked into my room then, but not before Edward grabbed my wrist and spun me around to face him while kicking the door closed behind him. He pulled me close with our hips and foreheads touching. "You do know that when you do that it just gives me a better view of your ass." He smiled why saying this. This makes me furious. I begin to pull away but not before he braids his hand in my hair and kisses me. He knows I'm pissed and this will only upset me more. I trash against his chest with my hands but he doesn't budge- Actually he's moving us backwards. I give up when he pries my mouth open with his and feel my body go into sponge mode. My hands move slowly, gently now, from his chest to around his neck clinging him closer to me. He smiles in the kiss knowing he's won. _Stupid, stupid, stupid_.

Before I knew it, the back of my legs hit the end of my bed and he's pushing me down in the kiss until were both lying down with him on top of me. I now smile in the kiss knowing I've won too. _YAY! Go me! _Edward was still kissing me as he brought one hand around my thigh and pushed my leg up so it would go around him. He then took that same hand and put it on my hip. Naturally, knowing what's supposed to happen next, I slowly brought one of my arms from around his neck to wrap it around his torso. _Gosh, he's such a better kisser then I am_. I let my hand wonder at the end of his shirt but decide to let it invade his personal space under it, bringing it up father and father until I have it at the shoulders almost off- _sweeeeeet victory is MINE_!

Just my luck- Edward broke the kiss, sat up straddling me and chuckling to his self while pulling his shirt back down. I automatically feel my face go into pout mode. "I told you no, were not doing that here." he says while looking up at the ceiling. I scowl, knowing that he won't have sex under Charlie's roof. It's been three days with nothing more then just kissing. I know he has to be dying just as bad as I am. We've never gone more then 48 hours with out it since I've changed. I go to speak but he puts a hand over my mouth. "No." He simply says serious. _Mission Failed_. "Fine!" I almost yell and push him off of me roughly and moving to the far side of the bed away from him. I pull the covers over me and feel him get up close behind me. "Get away from me. I'm trying to _sleep_." I emphasize the word 'sleep'. He sighs then moving away from me. Suddenly I get a good idea- I begin taking all my cloths off but my bra and underwear. "What are you doing?" He says baffled. I laugh mentally while throwing my cloths to the floor. "Oh, nothing, I'm just kind of hot." I slip out from under the covers so my body is exposed for him to look at. _HA! Two can play this game_. He glares at me. "You're so not fair Isabella Cullen." he turns around to face the other way. I smile- _Sweeeeeet Revenge_. I smile bigger knowing that he's suffering just as bad as I am. He doesn't like that I tempt him, but he does it to me all the time, so I think this is only fair.

We laid there together-completely looking opposite directions, not touching, not even speaking- when we both hear Charlie turn the T.V. off and make his way upstairs to his room. "Charlie is going to leave us the keys to the cruiser so we don't have to '_walk_' to the thrift away tomorrow." Edward mumbles breaking the silence. "Well, that's nice of him, knowing we don't have a car and all." I sigh. "I guess he now officially trusts you." I make it sound like a question knowing that he's the only one that can hear Charlie's thoughts. "More then what he used to at least." Is all Edward replies. I smile and move my way over to him on the bed. "Does he trust you with me?" I smile bigger while getting on top of him and straddling his torso. Edward smiled at me and grabbed my hips with both of his hands. "Yes, actually he does and he's a cop. He should know better not to." Edward smiled evilly then and pulled my head down so he could kiss me.

Once I was out of breath I broke the kiss just so I could kiss his neck lightly. I trailed kisses all the way down to his shirt then slowly licked all the way back up to his jaw; to his ear where I nibbled on it lightly. He lightly pulled me closer trembling beneath me. _HAHA! Maybe I will win_. I moved my legs from around him to place them in between his own and slowly let my hands move down to the end of his shirt. I was stopped there with his hands over mine, and I looked up to see him smiling down at me. "Bella, I said no." I felt myself get pissed again. "Well I said yes!" and pulled up his shirt to expose his abs. Suddenly I was lying on my back with my arms pinned above my head and Edward on top of me. "OOO, taking full dominance." I said ignoring the look on his face and reaching my head up to kiss him. He moved his head just in time so I kissed nothing. I sighed giving up and resting my head back down on the bed. "Fine, I give up." He kept his position over me staring into my eyes until he knew I wasn't lying. "Can you let go of my arms please?" I asked monotone. He just smiled and leaned down to kiss my neck. I didn't move or show any emotion. "Edward. Let go of me." I then began to try to pull my wrists away from his death griping hands. He just chuckled and looked back at my face "See, you don't like it do you?" I just glared at him. "You don't like to be teased just as bad as I don't like to be." He still had that stupid smug smile on his face. I didn't say anything back, knowing that he would want me to admit it. I wasn't going to. He leaned back to my neck lightly kissing it and murmured against my skin "Say it. Admit it." He licked me then.

"I don't like it." _Stupid, stupid, stupid_. The fact that I was now a vampire didn't change the fact that I was his personal slave and would give him whatever he wanted, when ever he wanted. With the confession he let go of my wrists and got off of me only to lay right next to me and wrap his arms around me.

"Edward?" "Mmm?" he asked stoking my hair. I propped myself up on my elbow so I could face him evenly on the bed. "Tell me. . . tell me what you want to do to me." I smiled. He looked confused. "Tell me what you want to do to me when I do this." I trailed my free hand down his chest, to his stomach going lower and lower until I grabbed him. He looked shocked. "I… I don't….Know what you mean." He said while moving my hand and looking away from my face. "I think you do." I smiled bigger. "Tell me Edward." I begged pouting out my bottom lip. "_Pleaseeeeee_." I knew I would have him here. "Talk to me dirty." He looked at me then with an almost appalled look. "No." He giggled out. I pushed myself to him, begging. "Please tell me. You don't want to make love to me, the least you could do is tell me what you want to do to me." I smiled "Talk dirty to me Edward." I smiled then looking into his eyes. I knew I was about to win when he opened his mouth to speak but then it closed. I pouted my lip again. "Talk to me dirty." I lightly trailed my hand over his stomach. Suddenly his face got completely serious. I stopped moving waiting for him to go on. "Mud." He simply stated. I was confused. "Scum. Rust. Spit." He continued with the list. "What?" I was defiantly confused. He smiled big then. "You told me to talk to you dirty." He smiled wide showing all of his teeth. Oh, yes, he is such the gentleman. I pushed him away from me again. "UGH!" He went to grab me around my waist but I wiggled away. "Night Edward." Was all I stated.

I think he knew how much he pissed me off. It got on my nerves. No matter what he always won. I turned to face him on the bed and he was starring at me. "Are you dying just as bad as I am?" I asked. I needed to know that I wasn't over reacting. He kissed me then letting his fingertips barley touch my stomach and hips. "Yes, Yes I am." With that I suddenly got a good idea- a plan- Oh; I'd give him what we both wanted, tomorrow. We did have a whole day by ourselves. I smiled evilly to myself and pulled my face to his chest so he wouldn't be able to suspect a thing.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Edward allowed me to take the first shower so that means I would be able to get dressed before he would be finished. I finished washing my body and rinsed out my condishner before I heard the bathroom door open. Suddenly the curtain pulled open exposing a very delicious site of Edward nude. He smiled as he got in, but I just pretended not to notice. It was one of the hardest tasks I've ever had to do, but I pulled it off. I sighed and pushed him out of my way, got out and grabbed my towel to wrap it around myself. I looked at him and smiled "I'm going to go get dressed. I'll wait for you when I'm done then we can leave to the thrift away." He glared at me. "Fine." He pulled the shower curtain closed.

I walked out of the bathroom silently laughing to myself and feeling very pleased that I had pissed him off. I walked into my room and went through my duffle bag looking for what I needed. I slipped on the pretty bright red lacey bra and matching ruffly, lacey underwear. I put my cloths on over and looked in my mirror- "Perfect" I said to myself as Edward walked into the room- Hair dripping wet and nothing but a towel around his waist.

"I'll be in the cruiser." I smiled.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Edward and I cringed at all the ingredients to make the proper Christmas dinner. The worst item was the Frozen 16 pound chicken- It made me want to gag as I lifted it into the backseat of the cruiser. I threw Edward the keys "Here, you can drive home. Start it while I put the cart away."

When I got into the cruiser I turned around and looked at the gate like thing that blocked the front seat from the back and smiled smugly to myself. Before I knew it we were back at Charlie's and unloading everything. Edward carried most of the bags while I only held three. When I knew he wasn't looking I grabbed the box of stuffing and put it under the back seat- OOPS, looks like I'm going to have to come_ find_ that tonight. We put everything on the kitchen table and I immediately began to unpack everything. I put all the things that needed to be in the fridge, in the fridge, and everything that needed to be frozen, in the freezer.

I put the cans of chicken broth on the counter and all the boxed items on the counter as well. I turned around to look at Edward just starring at me. "What?" I said to him. "Nothing, you're just unusually quiet. That's never a good thing." He smiled at me then. I turned around quickly hoping I didn't already give myself away. "Maybe I just don't have anything to say." I said while trying to reach the top shelf in the cupboard. I knew that that cook book had the recipe in it for the chicken I was going to prepare for tomorrow. I stood on my Tipp toes and still couldn't reach it- My fingers barely grazing the spine of the book. "UGH!" I said getting frustrated. Suddenly I felt Edward behind me pressing his chest to my back and saw his hand reach above mine grabbing the book. I turned around to face him. He was smiling and holding the book in both of his hands. "Thank you." I said while going to grab it. He pulled it further away from me "You have to kiss me first." He put his face out for me to kiss. "No." I said while trying to grab it again. He pulled it away just in time. He put the book into one of his hands and held it above his head. I jumped up to try and get it, but I couldn't reach. "You have to kiss me first." He laughed. "NO!" I yelled and tried to jump up to get it again.

"Damn it Edward! Just give it to me!" I said putting my hands on my hips about to stomp my foot, but I stopped from doing that. "You want it?" He asked evilly. "Yes, now give it to me!" I said going to grab the book again but he threw it at the kitchen table. I went to go walk away from him but he threw his self at me making my back crash into the counter. I didn't even realize he was kissing me until his tongue was in my mouth and his hand was up my shirt. I pulled him closer. He broke off the kiss and removed his hand from my breast to my hip. "Look who's talking dirty now." He smiled. I was confused… "What do you mean?" I asked. "'Give it to me, Edward'." He said impersonating me. I pushed him away and decided that it was time to 'find' the stuffing.

I sighed and mumbled pretending that I couldn't find what I needed. "What did we forget?" Edward asked me sounding pretty bored. I looked outside and saw that it was nearly night time. "The stuffing. I can't seem to find it, but I know we bought it. I remember putting it into the cart." I pretended to go though all the boxes on the counter. I turned to look at him. "Maybe it fell out of one of the bags and it's in the cruiser." I sighed going to walk to the front door. Edward grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. "I'll go check." He said this while opening the front door and disappearing outside. I smiled evilly fallowing him.

Edward didn't even realize that I was there until he opened the cruiser door and I pushed him in it making him lay in the back seat. I shut the door and looked down at him. He had turned around and was now lying on his back. "Bella, what are you doing?" Gosh, Edward really was clueless. I took of my shirt throwing it under the seat. "Nothing." I smiled innocently pushing his body back down against the seat. I ripped his shirt off and threw it under the seat with mine. "Bella. . .Stop it." He said sounding mad. I put my legs on either sides of his hips and leaned my head down to kiss his neck. I felt his arms go above his head and try to open the door. He pushed on the handle but the door didn't open. "You can't open the back doors of a cop car Edward." I murmured against his ear a bit it gently. He trembled under me and I smiled big.

His hands flew to my hips trying to push me off of him, but I put my fingers in the loops that were supposed to hold a belt on his pants. He realized the more he pushed me away, the more his pants came off. "Oh. My. God. Bella." He said sighing and putting his hands over his eyes. I smiled then pulling off his pants. I leaned my head down to his navel and licked him all the way up to his chin. "Bella, please stop." He asked monotone. "Why?" I said in a sad tone sitting up then. He moved his hands from off his eyes. "I told you, I'm not doing this here, especially not in your dads cop car." He made the words cop and car sound like they were bad words. I smiled. "Yes we are." And I grabbed his hands and placed them on my breasts. "Are you going to rape me?" He asked. I smiled bigger. "No, because you want it too." I smiled as he let his hands move from my breast to my thighs. We stared at one another for a long time until I leaned down and kissed him on his mouth. I licked his bottom lip and he allowed me entrance to his mouth. Somewhere in the kiss he mumbled; "I give up."

He was rough as he moved his hands from my thighs to grab my ass. I was gasping for air that I didn't need and broke the kiss, but apparently he was just dandy as he moved his kiss from my mouth, to my neck going all the way down to my collar bone. He slowly slipped his hands up my sides to my back reaching the latch of my bar and un-did it. I sat up a little and he ripped it off of me. I pulled his mouth back to my face and kissed him roughly back. His hands went to my stomach and worked their way down to my jeans unbuttoning them and gently taking them off. "You're wearing too many cloths." He said as I bit his bottom lip not finished kissing him.

I let my legs un-straddle him and fall in between his as he pushed my pants off of me along with my underwear. I moved my kiss from his mouth to his neck slowly going down as I pulled off his boxers. I let my kisses go back up his chest, lightly biting the sensitive areas until I reached his mouth again. I pushed my self to him. Feeling his cold chest against my skin; it felt like fire everywhere he was touching me. Suddenly I was the one being pressed against the cushions and he was on top of me. Edward ran his hands up my sides making me shiver with anticipation and stopped to run his finger tips over my breasts. I moaned "_Edward…_" He just growled making me more aroused then what I was. He always liked to go slow; afraid he was going to hurt me. He then moved his hands to take mine in his and put my arms above my head, still holding my hands in his. He kissed me then and lightly brought his kisses down. I growled at him this time "_Edward!_" He knew that I was impatient. "Let me just love you." He murmured against my skin.

I felt him hard against my thigh and this did nothing more then make my impatience more of an issue for me. He was teasing me. "Edward. Oh my God, just give it to me please." I growled. He chuckled as he met my lips again. He kissed me softly once "You want it?" he asked and kissed me softly again. I nodded my head. He then thrust his self into me making me making me scream. I heard him laughing lightly before he pressed our open mouths together drowning out my scream. I wrapped my legs around him as he began his work. I quickly felt each wave of pleasure hit me and each time it made me moan into his mouth. We were both gasping for air when he let my arms go from his touch to grab my hips to match his rhythm.

I moved my hands straight to his back digging my nails into him. He stopped kissing me and I reached my head so I could kiss his neck. I felt it coming- the big wave of pleasure and bit his neck hard. He growled out of arouse-ment.

I screamed his name out as we both orgasmed for the last time at about the same time. He kissed me lightly when it was over and brushed my hair off oh my forehead. "I love to hear you scream my name out." He smiled smugly "Especially when it's for a good cause." I laughed still trying to get my breathing right. He slowly got off of me to put his jeans back on- his shirt was ruined. I grabbed my shirt and jeans and put them on as well. I dug under the seat a little more, and grabbed the cardboard box.

"Hey, look" I threw the box at Edward lightly. "I found the stuffing." He looked at the box then back at me and smiled. "You are one evil vampire." He told me chuckling.

**I never would have thought I would have written a non-romantic lemon before. I hope you enjoyed it! It was really fun to write. Special thanks to Natasha for inspiration and her need for Bella and Edward to 'do it' somewhere awkward. PLEASE read and REVIEW. I'm sorry the actual sex part sucked- I have no personal experience in that place- **

**-Thanks!**


End file.
